There are a large number of different goods which are packed in flexible packages produced from a film material.
The packages may house particulate goods, such as crisps, peanuts or coffee beans, and in this case often have a so-called pillow shape.
Alternatively, the packages may house liquid goods, such as milk, water or wine, and are here normally of the so-called stand-up pouch type, also referred to as collapsible-type packages. Packages of the stand-up pouch type may, of course, also be used for particulate goods.
Packages or containers of this flexible type are normally opened by the removal of an end tab or corner portion. Alternatively, they can be opened by a user pulling apart the side walls of the package in order thereby to break an upper transverse seal of the package.
Common to these flexible packages is that there is often a need to be able to reseal the package once it has been opened. By resealing the package, the risk of accidental spillage of the content of the package is reduced, whilst the resealing often has a positive effect on the shelf life of the content.
This resealing can be realized with the aid of clips, screw caps, rubber bands, tapes, etc. It has nevertheless proved difficult to provide an opening device which is cheap, reliable, user-friendly and, moreover, relatively easy to apply to the package in connection with the filling thereof. Opening devices for flexible packages are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,815,810, 6,296,388 and WO2004/092022.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,810 discloses an opening device in the form of a thin-walled body which is applied to a side wall of the package. For resealing of the package, an end section comprising an opening is folded, and the end section is locked in the folded state by means of tabs of the body which are folded up over the said end section.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,296,388 discloses a foldable thin-walled body which is intended for application inside an opening of the package.
WO2004/092022 discloses various types of opening devices of the zip-lock type, which are stamped in place in the package adjacent to its opening.
It can thus be seen that there is a need for an improved resealable opening device for flexible packages.